Hanging file folders have support bars with downwardly open hooks on opposite ends to support the folders on horizontal rails of a file drawer. Folded paper sheet members have top sections turned over the bars to retain the bars on the sheet members. The top sections are provided with laterally spaced slots to accommodate index tab holders in selected positions along the top sections of the file folders. The index tab holders have end fingers that must be inserted into the slots in the file folders to mount the index tab holders on the file folders. The number and location of the slots limit the locations of the index tab holders relative to the top of the file folders. The end fingers must be removed from the slots of the file folder and inserted into different slots to reposition the index tab holder on the file holder. This is a tedious and time consuming work when a number of file drawers require repositioning of index tab holders. An example of an index tab holder having lateral ears insertable into slots in top sections of file folders is disclosed by J. R. Wyant in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,685.
Index tab holders mountable on file folders in predetermined positions determined by slots, holes or protrusions on the top sections of file folders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,644,089; 3,244,170; 3,238,947 and 3,263,688. A positionable index tab along the top of a file folder having a projection or detent to establish an interference fit on a file folder is described by E. R. Aaldenberg et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,285. The detent can cooperate with holes in the file folder to locate the index tab in selected positions on the file folder.